


32nd floor

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Will Tegoshi really be all alone on his birthday?





	32nd floor

Hotel rooms can be as elegant and fancy as they can get but Tegoshi doesn't care in the slightest when he's still feeling fucking lonely.

He aggressively throws his coat somewhere, thinking of throwing other stuff too, not bothering about etiquette when he falls on the large bed face forward into the fluffy white pillows. The ugly street noises can be heard only dull from outside, here on the 32nd floor. 

There is only one lamp on and the large windows that reach to the ground make the room seem larger resulting in giving it an even emptier feel. Tegoshi rolls to the side and stares blankly at the ceiling, wondering how to spend the rest of the evening. Eventually he gets up, shuffles to one of the windows and stares outside blankly. Harsh neon lights flicker on some buildings and people seem to open umbrellas as it starts to rain slowly.

It fits his mood perfectly and he just watches as a silent tear streams down his face. He wonders what to do with the rest of the evening when his phone beeps. Manager probably, he thinks and picks it up.

"SURPRISE PARTY" it says in capital letters, sender Koyama Keiichiro, " _did you really think we would leave you alone on your birthday? Come to the hotel restaurant at 9pm, we booked a corner just for three. Massu is really sorry he couldn't make it after all. Business. But we promised him to party hard for his share, too. So come._ "

The tear that now streams down his cheek is one of happiness and he walks to the closet to get changed. If they did this for him, he's gonna dress up for them and give them his best, cutest and sexiest look. 

The night is gonna be long.


End file.
